


【翻译】意图与追寻 by revealing

by TheFirstRashomon



Series: 意图与追寻 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstRashomon/pseuds/TheFirstRashomon
Summary: 众所周知，吟游诗人丹德里恩对已婚的贵族小姐——尤其是魅力十足却得不到丈夫的关注的那类——有种特殊的吸引力。而这次，他决心拿下有史以来最宏大、最危险的目标——尼弗迦德帝国皇帝的枕边之人，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯大帝的丈夫，猎魔人利维亚的杰洛特。或者说，恩希尔和杰洛特的婚姻发生了点问题，丹德里恩对杰洛特一见钟情，希里和梅瑞里德操心不已，而尼弗迦德宫廷正因丑闻而手忙脚乱。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 意图与追寻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revealing/gifts).



> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/24064849  
> 请大家去品一品原文！作者的文笔和剧情都非常动人！  
> 杰洛特和丹德里恩从未认识彼此的AU世界；在游戏女皇结局后，杰洛特和恩希尔相爱并成婚。是基于游戏世界，与原著可能有不相符。

一年一度的尼弗迦德吟游诗人大赛在一个天气不错的下午举行。暮春的阳光和微风本不该被辜负，可杰洛特却被困在装修华美的大厅里，努力控制自己不要大声叹气，或者直接在这个什么见鬼的大赛里睡过去。在当了五年皇帝的伴侣之后，他逐渐习惯了参加这些荒唐无趣的宫廷活动，然而他对这些场合的憎恶丝毫不减。如果可以的话他真想一键跳过这些该死的活动，从每一场被恩希尔称为正式场合的活动中逃走；尽管他第一次尝试逃跑的时候就发现那不可行。皇帝的内务总管梅瑞里德——一个古板的、总是以第三人称称呼杰洛特的人——告诉他他的行为是对人民和尼弗迦德文化的严重侮辱，将会导致不可估量的后果。而鉴于杰洛特并不想侮辱帝国的某位大腹便便的绅士然后导致某些说不清道不明的后果，他第一次翻窗从宫廷舞会逃走也是他的最后一次。他曾经可以大声宣称带花边的礼服就应该被扔进垃圾桶，禁止出现在国家的任何活动中；可现在他和一个国王结了婚，再也不能大声抱怨这操蛋的一切。所以在这个非常适合打猎或者骑马或者仅仅只是呼吸新鲜空气的美好日子里，他只能待在这个地方，被困在大厅里，且百无聊赖。  
“第21条。”一个传令官按条读着卷轴上写的比赛规则，那卷轴大概有座狼尾巴那么长，让杰洛特再次心不在焉起来。希里紧挨着他坐在前面一点的王座上，一般来说她是坐在恩希尔那边的，但是今天坐在那边的是比赛的首席裁判。杰洛特朝前探身去看她是不是像他一样无聊，他知道他女儿对于这些表演和荒唐的传统习俗完全没有兴趣。不过希里伪装得很好，装得好像她真的在乎大赛的规则一样。表演肯定是未来女皇的必修课。  
“坚持到最后一条规则还没睡着的人就是冠军。”杰洛特小声对希里说，她忍俊不禁地笑了一声。“安静。”恩希尔低声命令道。那声音轻到几乎不可能被任何人类听见，但是杰洛特清晰响亮地听见了这句命令——有赖于增强的猎魔人感官。杰洛特狠狠瞪了恩希尔一眼，明明白白地用眼神告诉恩希尔他被他的命令冒犯到了，不过皇帝是不会回应他的——就算杰洛特总是不停张望悬在他脑袋边上的太阳并盼望着它立刻下山，恩希尔也只会一直冷漠地凝视着那些贵族和吟游诗人以及他面前的华丽舞厅。杰洛特愤怒地哼了一声——不太成熟地——依然没能得到任何回应。这其实挺矛盾的，因为杰洛特发现恩希尔的专注和冷静是最吸引他，却也让他最为恼火的两个特质。  
“第23条。”那个传令官还在读。杰洛特本可以把这当作催眠曲，如果不是他真的非常想知道这规则到底有几条以及什么时候才能念完的话。该死地，他们每一年都会再多加几条。  
有一个吟游诗人引起了杰洛特的兴趣。他有一头棕色的头发，留着小胡子，穿着艳俗的粉红色外套，还带着一顶饰有羽毛的帽子。他看向杰洛特，看起来对比赛规则毫无兴趣，并向同样毫无兴趣的杰洛特致以同情的点头。杰洛特点头回礼。吟游诗人笑了起来，朝正在读规则的传令官的后背比了个鬼脸，假装自己正陶醉其中。杰洛特不得不拼命忍耐才没有笑出声。如果他不用注意礼节——时刻注意着仪态感觉就像是清楚地知道自己正在虚度人生，且在此之后灵魂还会遭到针刺般的谴责——他会朝那个吟游诗人回以微笑的。他本以为一个帽子上插着巨大的羽毛的人是不会理解他的无聊的，然而看起来他错了。就像他以前也从没想过他会爱上恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯，和他成婚，然后惹上一整个帝国，所以他之前就搞错过。  
“胜者的奖励……”传令官宣布道，随后戏剧性地停顿了下来，参赛的吟游诗人个个都像是饥饿的狗一样等着主人扔出那块肉。大部分人热切地等待着，另一些人看起来充满渴望——因为所有人都知道大奖是什么。所有人。“一百佛罗朗，尼弗迦德吟游诗人大赛冠军头衔，以及一个月的宫廷御用吟游诗人资格，他将为敌人坟头舞动的白色火焰，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯大帝服务。”  
一个穿着品味糟糕的玫红外套的吟游诗人自信地朝杰洛特傻笑，杰洛特颇为欣赏他在听完这个奖励之后还站在此处的勇气。而另一个穿着一件褐色的、更加庄重的外套的吟游诗人身上的紧张和激动都快具象化了，不像他旁边的那个棕色头发的吟游诗人，他看起来自觉胜券在握，且非常确信身上浮夸的珠宝装饰与帽子为他增色不少。如果杰洛特得从这群人中间挑出一个在接下来的一个月里带在身边，他能够想象这一个月的宫廷生活不至于会难以忍受。  
“比赛现在开始。”恩希尔用他宣告帝国事务的音量说，“愿最优秀的诗人拔得头筹。”

丹德里恩之所以参加这个尼弗迦德吟游诗人大赛，背后实则有一个荒唐的故事——相当荒诞，真的。一切都始于他从一位利得塔里安的贵族夫人家里落荒而逃，原因是他并没有意识到她早已嫁作人妇——他压根没问过，也没必要——他从窗户一跃而下，不得不在半空中提上裤子。相当不幸的是，他直接摔在了房子旁边的一队尼弗迦德士兵旁边，而那群士兵充分证明了他们是一群完全没有受过教育的乌合之众，因为他们把他——他，吟游诗人丹德里恩，一个广受爱戴、声名远扬的诗人和表演家——当作了一个正在潜逃的帝国通缉犯，然后用极不正当的手段逮捕了他，想要把他强行带回首都然后让他就此烂在牢里。如果丹德里恩是个普通人，那么一切都完了；然而丹德里恩大师恰恰是个聪明绝顶的策略家，他用一种颇为独特的方式说服了这些人相信他是个被误捕的可怜人。他先是说服这些士兵让他拿回自己的鲁特琴，然后在他们押着他经过小镇的中心广场的时候和着琴声唱起了激励士气、赞扬帝国军队的歌，之后只要看着他的粉丝和爱慕者蜂拥而至用性命为他担保并恳求士兵们放他自由就可以了。尼弗迦德士兵放走了丹德里恩，然后立刻就在广场转角瞥见了真正的逃犯并逮捕了他。这时机太巧妙了，以致于丹德里恩都想为之写首赞歌。为了让他不要把这个小小的失误四处传唱，士兵们决定带丹德里恩一程，让他能够到首都参加宫廷吟游诗人大赛，而丹德里恩绝对不会拒绝任何机会展现自我然后收获欢呼与勋章的机会，他觉得这个交易相当不错。而鉴于他完全不想在白焰的无趣皇宫里蹉跎一个月的时光，大赛的主要奖励对他毫无吸引力；不过获胜后的头衔和奖金让他难以拒绝。  
然而，当丹德里恩的目光落在皇帝配偶身上的那一瞬间，他突然意识到他来到皇宫是有原因的：是命运在冥冥之中引领着他来到这里，来到利维亚的杰洛特面前。  
皇帝的伴侣英气逼人，简直就是美人的代名词，甚至比丹德里恩本人更加迷人。毫不夸张地说，他是丹德里恩迄今为止在他多年的情场沉浮之中见到过最为迷人的那一个。他听说了恩希尔大帝与一个猎魔人成婚并为他加冕——毕竟这在大陆的某些保守地区还是掀起了一些波澜的——但是他从未预想过眼前的猎魔人美得如此动人心魂。利维亚的杰洛特殿下有着一头柔软而洁白的，如同质地极佳的丝绸一般的长发，他的眼睛的颜色与映着跳动火光的黄宝石相当，其中一只上有一道显眼的伤疤，而那伤疤别样的魅力让丹德里恩只想歌颂那场为如此无瑕的人留下伤痕的残酷战斗。杰洛特——丹德里恩斗胆在他的心中冒犯地如此称呼着利维亚的杰洛特殿下——在那件纯白外袍的衬托下光彩照人，而他身上灿金的珠宝又与他蛊惑人心的眼睛如此相衬。只有一个方法能够让他看起来更加华美动人，那就是如果他能离丹德里恩再近一点。  
“丹德里恩。”传令官挨个念着参加比赛的诗人的名字。丹德里恩早已暗中评价过了前面五个不如他的诗人的表演，并在心中为他们叹气——当然，他们倒也不是缺乏才华，仅仅只是在选曲、风格和技术方面远不如他罢了。终于，轮到他一展身手，将荣誉收入囊中了。  
丹德里恩直直地看进杰洛特猫一样的眼睛里，然后在寂然无声的大厅里，拨响了第一声鲁特琴。他并不奢望皇帝的伴侣会看过来与他双目相接，但是，啊，不得不说，他的美真的撩动了丹德里恩的心弦。而且现在他的眼中有光，不像早些时候他看起来快被无聊的情绪压垮了，却仍然对皇帝缄口不语。丹德里恩轻而易举地猜到了其中的悲剧，并为之感到无比哀伤：一个强大而美丽的怪物杀手被迫离开他英雄般的猎魔之路，被迫只能安静地像个玩偶一样坐在他轻浮而自大的丈夫身边，成为王冠的傀儡，王座的奴仆。在丹德里恩最为哀伤的叙事诗里，他也不曾构想过这样一个可悲的故事。而这一切让丹德里恩突然萌生了一个想法：也许他能帮他。也许他的音乐、他的魅力和他长情的陪伴能够让那转瞬即逝的光芒就此在他的殿下眼中长留。  
于是丹德里恩为杰洛特唱了他的第一首歌。他为他而唱，他在唱他。尽管在此之前，他自己也不知道原来他十年前就写好的抒情诗是写给尼弗迦德大帝的伴侣的。他将他所有的爱慕与灵魂填充进每一句轻柔的哼唱与每一次鲁特琴弦的拨动，一首令人潸然泪下，关于一个渴望被需要的痛苦灵魂的叙事诗在他的吟唱中娓娓道来。他希望这能触及大帝伴侣内心深处最孤独的角落，让他知道他懂他。丹德里恩结束时，甚至有一些吟游诗人都忍不住为之抽泣了起来。在宣布第一轮结果的时候，丹德里恩丝毫不感到紧张与惊讶，因为他知道命运早就为他安排好了一切。  
“以30分满分进入第二轮比赛的是，”那个滑稽的传令官宣布，“丹德里恩。”接下来的一切过得又快又模糊。作为一个真正的艺术家，丹德里恩陷入了他自己的艺术之中，恍惚间时间仿佛就此凝固；除了他、他的观众和他的歌谣，世界上再无一物。在第二轮，丹德里恩描绘出了一个深爱着某人却自始至终求而不得的苦情之人；第三轮，是关于一场本可海枯石烂，却碍于无法跨越世俗目光而无疾而终的禁忌之恋；在半决赛，是一首节奏轻快的赞歌，歌颂一个配得上大陆上的所有无价珠宝的美人；而在决赛里，丹德里恩使出了看家本领。他唱了一首歌谣，关于希望、关于承诺——如果他能够与他未来的爱人共度余生，他承诺，他将会让他的爱人成为这个世界上最幸福的人；他承诺，在他的有生之年他不会让他的爱人再落下哪怕一滴忧伤的泪。丹德里恩把这首情歌唱给杰洛特，因为他值得世间一切的情歌，就算他不知道这首歌是丹德里恩的献礼与爱慕，就算他没有意识到他值得上一切赞美。因为丹德里恩在最后一刻才堪堪赶上大赛，所以他其实没有做任何准备，只是把他最好的、最合适的歌谣唱了出来，而这些歌谣恰巧如此契合。他对杰洛特的一见钟情让他知道该为他献上哪些歌曲，尤其是最后一首——丹德里恩知道它将为他摘下桂冠，为他赢得站在杰洛特身旁的机会。当命运也站在他的身边时，他无所畏惧。  
而他没有失望。  
丹德里恩期待着、渴望着、迫不及待地想要听到裁判宣布他们的裁决，公布最终的冠军。他心不在焉地听着第二名和第三名的名字和他们的得分，他血管里的每一滴血液、身体里的每一根骨头都在等待——“第一名，145分，大奖的得主，尼弗迦德吟游诗人大赛冠军头衔的获得者，敌人坟头舞动的白色火焰，恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯大帝的新一任宫廷御用吟游诗人——丹德里恩！”  
丹德里恩微笑着鞠躬，朝欢呼的人群挥手致意。人群里有不少贵族、吟游诗人、裁判以及皇族们，但其中唯一重要的，只有那个令人心碎的美丽猎魔人。他牢牢地禁锢住了丹德里恩胸膛里跳动着的心脏，他的名字将在丹德里恩的所有诗歌里留下刻痕——皇帝的爱人，利维亚的杰洛特殿下。当杰洛特对他回以微笑的时候，丹德里恩觉得他那颗已经被盗走的心竟又如此猛烈地跃动了起来。  
也许这不只是命运。也许这是命中注定。  
在赛后与裁判和皇宫的职员会过面之后，丹德里恩才知道他不仅赢得了比赛，而且是以历史最高分赢得了大赛的冠军。在决赛里他实在是太突出了，所以在他看来，评委可能为了让他看起来不至于赢得一骑绝尘而特意提高了第二名和第三名的分数。这次比赛的奖励是丹德里恩迄今为止参加过的所有比赛里最为丰厚的，弗洛朗、赞美声、头衔、荣誉——这些都很令他满意，但其中最为重要的，还是给予了他一个机会能够站在那个激励他走到如此高度的人的身边。  
丹德里恩在接下来的狂欢派对里喝了很多酒，那不仅是一个庆祝大赛圆满结束的派对，也是一个让尼弗迦德最重要的皇族能够在百姓面前露面的机会，让他们能够保持足够的政治影响力。丹德里恩把每一杯塞进他手中的酒一饮而尽，享受着来自他的爱慕者的恰如其分的赞美，不停地再表演一遍那首让他成为宴会焦点的歌谣，一切都让他陷入醺然。不断灌下的酒液、分泌的肾上腺素、成为他人关注的焦点，丹德里恩完全沉浸在宴会的欢乐之中，以至于当他终于醉眼迷离地看向王座时，那里空无一人，皇帝与他的爱人已经离席。第一眼看到皇帝的伴侣已经离开时，一种短暂却强烈的失望冲击了丹德里恩，在他下定决心要让被尼弗迦德帝王囚禁的那个人重获自由之后，这还是他第一次感到失望——不过没关系。他迟早会面见杰洛特的——如果日升月落仍然遵守自然的法则，他相信他不会等太久——而且显然他们之间的第一次见面更适合发生在他清醒且有敏锐的幽默感傍身的时候。  
不再去考虑皇帝的猎魔人，大获全胜的吟游诗人决定大醉一场来犒劳自己。他喝到最后甚至需要一个护卫来扶着他——但他仍然举止得体——走回他的新住处，然后脱掉他身上残余的衣物——指那些在他回卧室的路上还没被他自己剥下来的衣服。有随从可以随叫随到是件令人高兴的事情，这无时不刻都在提醒丹德里恩在接下来的一个月里他将是皇室的贵客，说不定还能与那些富有又位高权重的贵族结交。而且他知道不久之后他就会与那位皇室的猎魔人相见，因为命运或是帝国事务的协调官。他会抓住一切机会，只为了让那可爱的猎魔人笑一笑，让他的殿下眼中能有欢愉的闪光与片刻的柔软，然后就这样陪伴在利维亚的杰洛特身边，直到他意识到——他的吟游诗人、创作者、爱慕者、完美情人丹德里恩——才是那个最终会带给他幸福的人。

恩希尔回到公寓的时候，几个打点好的行囊已经放在桌上了。  
“要走？”当恩希尔穿过大半个房间伸手去取那几个包裹的时候，杰洛特问道。恩希尔和杰洛特只在大赛之后的庆功会上待了半个小时就打算离席，而希里打算再多狂欢一会儿，于是和他们的女儿兼未来的女皇道别之后，他们两个一路默然地走回到皇帝的房间。杰洛特没有要求恩希尔给出早退的理由——努力让他的行为举止在这漫长的一天里符合皇家规定已经快要花光了他所有的耐心，而恩希尔正好把他解放了出来——所以恩希尔也没有告诉杰洛特他的原因。但这让他现在的处境不太妙：当恩希尔牵起杰洛特的手，无言地引领他走下王座，从后门离开大厅的时候，杰洛特的眼中充满了感激；然而这份柔软在他看见行李的那一刻消失了。  
“对。伽玛瑞的局势出了问题，他们在伊宾挑起了争端，处理不好的话，轻则对贸易和矿产交易产生毁灭性打击，重则不得不发生武装冲突。恐怕我们要为最坏的结果做好准备。现在最急需的还是谈判和协商。”恩希尔说。他在大赛还在举行的时候就得知了这个情报，在半决赛和决赛之间的休息时间。但他除了告诉梅瑞里德立刻准备出访的行李之外，没有做任何可能会扰乱大赛的事情。在最近一段时间，这种匆忙到刚知道目的地就得立即出发的政治访问变得十分寻常，皇帝所有的内勤人员都在时刻准备着下一次这样的出访。“双方都同意在皇帝的监督下在伽玛瑞的首都会面谈判，不然停战协议随时都可能破裂。所以我必须立刻出发。”  
恩希尔在检查他的私人物品和文件是否齐全的时候，杰洛特一直静静地站在门口。“我以为你今晚会留下。”  
如果不是他已经与杰洛特一起走过了五年的婚姻生活，一年的恋爱时光，在此之前还用了一整年来不断否认他们正在爱上彼此，以及几十年命运的纠缠，恩希尔是不会听出其中轻微的异样的。杰洛特很失望，而恩希尔知道他为什么失望：因为他频繁的缺席。在客观上他大部分时间都不在宫廷，而在主观上他几乎缺席了除他的工作外的一切事情。内部矛盾、政治动乱、高风险的谈判、和与斤斤计较的邻国之间岌岌可危的贸易协定，以及时不时会呈在他面前的暗杀报告，这段时间对帝国和它的统治者来说都是一段举步维艰的时间。  
“我也这么以为。”恩希尔收好行囊，满意地看到所有东西都在应该在的地方。他没有检查次要的东西，因为他相信梅瑞里德知道应当带上哪些衣服和物品：内务总管没有出现在卧室里的原因正是因为他正在宫殿里拾掇恩希尔其他的个人用品。三个侍从在门外出现，整齐划一地向他行礼，恩希尔做了个手势让他们进来。他们又向恩希尔和杰洛特鞠了一躬，然后安静而迅速地把行囊抬走，显然他们感觉到他们正在打扰皇帝和他的爱人的私密时间。  
侍从一离开，恩希尔就抬腿走进了他与杰洛特的卧室。杰洛特被允许保有他们结婚前他在皇宫里的卧室，因为他也会需要私人的空间；但他大部分时间还是会住在恩希尔的公寓里，只把他的那间卧室当作储藏他的战利品的基地。杰洛特跟上来，然后转身关上了门：“我猜我不能和你一起去？”  
“这会是一次非常忙碌的出访。我能预料到大部分的时间我都会在开会和处理外交事务，余下的时间用来做准备下一次会议以及研究谍报。”恩希尔说。当他们不再在言语上相互伤害而是变得更加成熟温和之后，恩希尔说话不再像以前那样直白，而杰洛特在某种程度上则变得比以前更加直接；不过大部分时间他们都很好地维护住了平衡。杰洛特当然知道恩希尔在暗示什么：他会让他分心。一半的恩希尔不想身边有让他分心的人，希望全情投入在解决眼前的危机上；但是另一半恩希尔——重视杰洛特对于局势的看法与建议，并且已经很长时间没有和他的丈夫在一起了——非常希望在这个局势之下杰洛特还能够和他一同前往。可最近的局势并不向着他们。在这样一次危机四伏的政治出访里，恩希尔不能冒险让自己的注意力有任何分散；而且如果他带上他的伴侣一同出访却全程无视他，这听起来比把他留在宫殿里更加残忍。  
“你要去多久？”杰洛特问道。他显然理解恩希尔的难处。  
恩希尔希望，非常非常希望，他能够给出一个确切的答案。“这取决于谈判的进程。”  
杰洛特没有回答。他一边走一边开始脱衣服准备上床，先是把贴身收藏的匕首放在床头柜上，然后小心地把三小瓶为以放万一而带在口袋里的魔药取出来放在匕首旁边。他把他金贵的小玩意都安置好，然后一把扯掉了身上那件和恩希尔的黑金王袍相衬的白金相间的华服，然后把它团成一团扔到了旁边的椅子上，好像那和他过去的那些染血的破布衣服一样一文不值。恩希尔不确定杰洛特会不会再说些咄咄逼人的刻薄话，就像他以前那样。但杰洛特没有。  
“我希望一切能很快结束。”恩希尔说，好像他的期望能给杰洛特带来些许安慰。  
刚开始的时候，杰洛特一点都不在意和恩希尔因为政务分开，不论在他们最开始相恋的那几年，还是在这段局势艰难的时间开始的时候。大帝的伴侣是一个独立自主的人，早就习惯了一个人踏上征程，为了任务和猎魔之路而与他的爱人分离。他是皇帝的绝佳伴侣，因为后者忙碌到要对整个帝国负责。杰洛特会在定期在皇家护卫的陪伴下离开皇宫踏上他的冒险征途，给自己找点儿乐子，或者和希里从早到晚待在一起。然而杰洛特已经厌倦了，不管是那些跟着他屁股后面的皇家护卫，还是希里越来越频繁的离宫出访，甚至连他外出探险的次数都在减少：他变得不安而失意。恩希尔开始为他的缺席而深深后悔。  
但是那些出访是必需的。相较于用暴力手段一统大陆，用外交手段统治帝国更非易事；相较于征服，和平更非易事；相较于扩张帝国的领土，维持帝国的稳定更非易事。如果在过去的七年里，恩希尔没有用他的统治手段树立足够的威信，在金塔之城外，他可能要面临比现在更加严峻的局面；在城内，则是反对党废黜皇帝的狼子野心。不过幸而这些威胁只是让他更加强大——感谢他的人生哲学：为达目的，不择手段。但一切都在希里同意继承尼弗迦德帝国的王座的那个瞬间改变了。在那一刻，恩希尔真正地意识到，他所留下的废墟或是财富，终将有一天会成为他的女儿的负累或是祝福。而当极富道德感的杰洛特和希里开始与他面对面交谈，为他提供他们的建议，让他知道他该为他做出的一切负责时，他不得不做出选择。他是希望他的女儿和挚爱之人以失望与厌恶注视他，还是以爱和骄傲。杰洛特清楚这一切。杰洛特向来知道作为一国之君的难处，正如他也知道与一国之君成婚的难处。而幸运的是，杰洛特知道，总有一天所有的帝国政务都会被解决，他们的女儿将登上王位，而恩希尔会走下他的王座，永远地待在他的身边。  
“至少有一个新来的吟游诗人可以在你不在的时候让我开心点。看起来他知道不少会让你的宫廷侍臣不太高兴的歌谣。”在一段漫长的静寂之后，杰洛特说。他穿着内衣面对床站着，好像在思考要不要躺上去。  
恩希尔缓慢而谨慎地朝杰洛特走过去，从后面把他的手放在他丈夫的翘臀上，赞叹着手下有力的肌肉和猎魔人的身体里蕴藏着的爆发力。杰洛特长长地舒了一口气，然后转身面对恩希尔，他迷人的灿金色眼睛里有令人心碎的迷茫。恩希尔在杰洛特唇上轻吻了一下。在他们一起沉浸其中的时候，他意识到了他已经很久没有如此正式地亲吻他的丈夫了。他希望他心里深深的愧疚不会打扰这个美好的吻。  
“真的不能先睡一觉再走吗？你在马车里睡不了的。”当他们终于分开时，杰洛特说。他盯着恩希尔的肩膀，就好像他很想把头靠在上面。  
“我们会以最短的时间到达伽玛瑞，途中不会休息。如果没有意外发生，到达首都后开始会议前，我会有足够的时间睡上一觉。”恩希尔回答。他想要将五指插进杰洛特柔软的白发里，然后让他的丈夫低头靠在他的肩上；但他知道如果他真的这样做了，当杰洛特不得不离开时，他的肩膀会因为他的离开而变得太冷、太轻。  
“不指望没有意外发生。”杰洛特说。恩希尔太懂他了，他知道杰洛特那带着些嘲讽的语气下藏着是一颗温柔的心，那是他在以他的方式担忧恩希尔不能照顾好自己。  
“为了帝国，总是会有牺牲。”恩希尔冷静地回答。但在看到杰洛特转身上床的时候，他立刻开始后悔说了这句话。他没有考虑到这句话到底在暗示什么，尤其是当他在这几个月里——也许是将近一年，时间的概念被各种危机、压力、出访和精疲力竭的感觉模糊了——经常离开他的丈夫。  
“是啊。为了帝国。”杰洛特的语调让恩希尔觉得仿佛有寒风穿堂而过。他皱起眉，克制着自己已经在嘴边的刻薄话——杰洛特因为他的离开不得不短暂地度过一段难扼的时光不错，但是整个帝国的负担和重量一直都长久地压在他的身上，两者是不可同日而语的——但他立刻就意识到他不应该让自己的负面情绪伤害杰洛特。有的时候恩希尔和杰洛特会本能地对彼此竖起尖刺，他们刚开始交往时这就是横亘在两个人中间的问题，直到现在的他们也不得不偶尔面对这个问题——在多年刻骨到令人战栗的爱情之中，他们仍然为了这种本能而不断地对峙，绝望地不想让任何一方破坏这段感情。  
“你知道你拥有我的忠诚。”恩希尔说。他伸手抚上杰洛特的脸颊，把他的脸抬起来，吻了吻他的额头。  
杰洛特粗声掩饰着声音中的苦涩：“是啊。帝国和我。”“你与帝国等价。”恩希尔说。即使他知道过去的一年——竟然已经一年了——让这话听起来格外空洞。  
“一路顺风。”杰洛特说。他的视线越过下半身，凝视着床脚的金色丝绸床罩；他眼中的距离感让恩希尔觉得已经没有什么话能够抚慰他了，他再说任何东西都未必有用。他点点头，朝卧室门走去。他知道他之后会后悔什么话都没有说，但是他无疑也会感到后悔，如果他真的说了什么的话。而且他已经在这里花了太长时间了，他本来应当在他的侍从离开时跟着他们一起直接离开，但是他没法在给他的挚爱一个圆满的交代之前就这样一走了之。可他给不出。当恩希尔走出房间的时候，他听到杰洛特钻进被子调整睡姿时衣物的布料与床垫摩擦的声音；他无比希望他此时能够躺在床上，伸手环住他的丈夫，然后与他一起安然入眠——他太久没有真正意义上地睡过觉了。而最令他难过也是最愧疚的，莫过于恩希尔清楚地知道：杰洛特不会因为他的离开而感到如此得痛苦，如果不是他正那般深情而热烈地爱着自己；一如恩希尔正同样深情而热烈地爱着他。  
当他的手握在门把手上的时候，恩希尔想到了一件事，一个示好的方式。“有报告说，”他说，尽力不让自己的声音表现出他内心的不情愿，“一只狮鹫在缠扰东边的一个村庄。莫尔凡知道更详细的内容。也许我走了之后，你可以去调查一下。”  
杰洛特惊讶地睁开眼睛，那双鎏金的眼睛里闪动着真心的喜悦。而看到杰洛特仍然会为猎杀怪物而雀跃，恩希尔的心像是被扎了一下。身为皇帝的爱人，他本可以在宫殿里安逸地生活，在他的余生里想要什么就有什么，再也不需要为了那区区几枚金币而冒着生命的危险或是忍受严寒、饥饿、艰险和疼痛；但杰洛特却永远不会真正地快乐，除非他正在为别人的生死拼上性命。杰洛特即将身陷危险。这个念头让恩希尔不得不闭上眼睛清空大脑，强迫他自己想些别的事情，而不是杰洛特会不会受伤，他会不会喝太多魔药，这个合约会不会让他再也回不了家。在他们订婚时，恩希尔向杰洛特保证他不会试图掌控他，不会试图困住他，不会强迫他放弃自己的独立生活，不会希望他成为皇帝身边安静而漂亮的摆设，这些都是他发誓永远不会做的事情。猎魔人的桀骜与无法驯服，这让恩希尔为杰洛特而深深着迷，却也让他被自己的担忧所折磨。但如果恩希尔没有发誓他会支持杰洛特继续他的猎魔之路，为尼弗迦德人民猎杀怪物，从军队无法杀死的怪物手下保护他们，杰洛特是不会接受订婚的。虽然在他们结婚之后，杰洛特差不多是退休状态，然而即使半辈子积累下来伤痛在他饱经沧桑的躯体上作威作福，猎魔人仍然想要回到人与怪物的战场上，拼尽一切去挽救无辜的生命。而世间再没有其他事情，比这一件事更让恩希尔恐惧了。  
“是啊，也许我会去的。”杰洛特的嘴角稍稍上扬了一些。尽管现在正值死寂的午夜，仍像是有骄阳正在东升。


	2. Chapter 2

“操。他妈的。操。”杰洛特把大半个身子的重量压在两个卫兵身上，一边呻吟一边跌跌撞撞地走进皇宫。他以前非常讨厌在猎魔的时候还得有一群随行人员跟在他屁股后面——现在也不喜欢——首先他可以以一挡百，其次哪怕是皇家卫兵，在怪兽面前也是手无缚鸡之力。不过他们终归还是有点用的，像是阻止皇帝的政敌绑架他的爱人，或是在他与皇家狮鹫以命相搏之后把奄奄一息的他拖回皇宫。当然那不是一只普通的狮鹫，它显然是一只尤其令人头痛的那种。它死了，因为最终倒在地上失去温度的只能是它，要不就是杰洛特，而杰洛特确信他并不想永远地躺在地上。不过那狮鹫确实在过程中给他来了那么几下。他的右肩和右臂上有几道丑陋的撕裂伤，身上布满淤青；就算他有金莺，皇家狮鹫的毒素也不是开玩笑的。而且即使是杰洛特身穿的传奇尼弗迦德师匠套，这对于一只愤怒的巨大皇家狮鹫的利爪、尖牙和长尾来说，还是薄如纸片。  
这感觉仍然很怪。他倒在作战室里那张专门为受伤的猎魔人准备的床上，身边站着他自己的侍臣，他只需要闭上眼睛让他的侍从脱下铠甲。确实，虽然这样的事情已经持续了六年了——他之前住在白鸦园的时候，则是由巴纳巴斯巴索负责保证他不会死掉——但是在此之前，他一个人处理这档子事已经大七十年了。所以拥有一个会立刻冲到他身边的医师随时准备清理他的伤口，给他涂上药膏，缝合他裂开的伤口并且把它包扎起来，而后用魔法清理被他的血搞得一团糟的房间——这真的是一件很怪异的事情。就在不久之前，他还得在失去意识的边缘自己处理这些伤口，血在林地间流得到处都是，却没有足够的药剂和绷带。他还不得不打起精神去应付那些吐过来的唾沫、防备路过的混混过来挑事儿，或者一瘸一拐地回到村子里却发现雇主耍赖不给钱。说来有趣，杰洛特觉得和尼弗迦德皇帝成婚之后生活最大的变化，不是他成了一位阁下，不是每天都得穿着奇装异服，甚至也不是那些宫廷规则和愚蠢的礼仪——这些只是让他觉得自己正在配合一群人玩一个滑稽的游戏；不，最大的不同出现在猎魔时。诚然，猎魔之路始终没变，其上只有杰洛特、银剑和吃人的怪物留下来的线索；但是之后发生的事情可就和以前截然不同了。  
不过他还是被大雨浇透了——是他自己的问题。杰洛特坚持在暴风雨到来之前猎杀那只食人狮鹫，他觉得一点小雨从来阻碍不了他的猎魔之路。然而他低估了这场迅疾而暴烈的大雨。所以当他终于把狮鹫赶到了合适的地方然后用银剑砍下它的头颅时，所有人都已经被淋成了落汤鸡。所有的护卫和甲士赶紧合力把他弄回了皇宫，估计每个人都因为不能和皇帝的爱人大吼“我早就跟你讲过”而感到万分憋屈。杰洛特倒是一点都不关心这场大雨，况且他带来的人一个没少；不过他确实为他们的爱马和萝卜公主感到难过。  
“操。他妈的——操。”杰洛特又开始呻吟起来，他的伤口在他们给他翻身的时候疼得愈发剧烈了。他完全不清楚他们是什么时候脱掉他的斗篷、铠甲和衬衣的，因为他维持清醒的力气已经被毒素、失血和筋疲力尽的感觉耗尽了。但他们肯定在什么时候已经除掉了他的衣服，因为医师把酒精倒在他的肩膀上的时候他简直快要疼得昏过去了。他顶着一身的血，恶狠狠地又咒骂了一句。在场没有人惊讶于他粗鲁的言语，因为他们很久之前就习惯了他在一句话里头带两个脏字。杰洛特勉强撑开一只眼睛看向他的内务大臣卡尔德温，他此时正在督促卫兵把杰洛特的武器和那套被狮鹫抓得稀巴烂的肮脏铠甲收起来以便清洗和维修。感受到他的视线，年轻人有些惊讶，低头回以关切的目光，而杰洛特龇牙咧嘴地笑起来：“恩希尔会因为我给自己搞出了一身伤而杀了我，是吗？”  
“皇帝陛下可能会对此感到不悦。”卡尔德温承认。  
杰洛特哼笑了一声，复又闭上眼睛。他晃晃脑袋把几缕黏在他脸上沾着泥水的发丝甩下去，几乎是立刻感觉到了困意。他就不该闭眼。“是啊。他妈的，他会杀了我的。”  
恩希尔坚持杰洛特身边应当有专属于他的术士与他同行。在恩希尔自己出访的时候，他会带着宫廷女术士莫文娜。而由于他十分确信杰洛特总会在他离开的时候把自己搅进某些几乎致命的局面，所以他把贝特丽丝指派给了杰洛特——她是一个疗愈魔法的好手，同时是个红头发的善良女人，只是那头红发有些令杰洛特感到过于眼熟了。她一进门就急匆匆地冲到杰洛特身边，把双手悬在他肩膀的伤口上；但是她的手却在颤抖，疗愈魔法的光芒并没有如常出现。她大口喘着气，魔法的光芒在她的指尖时隐时现，流窜在杰洛特外翻的伤口上。然后她开始流鼻血：“哦，我——我很抱歉。”  
“嘿，你还好吗？”杰洛特低声问。他握住术士的手，阻止她再次尝试然后让他们两个都血流不止。“没关系的，怎么了？”  
“没什……唉，你还记得我的女儿吗，上个冬天我因为意外律得到的那个孩子？”贝特丽丝说。杰洛特点点头，忍着疼痛微微笑了一下——他想起了自己的意外之女。“她生病了，我觉得她被诅咒了，而且是一个非常复杂而黑暗的诅咒。”  
“抱歉，这段日子对你来说肯定很难。”杰洛特说。这并非对于一个母亲的最好安慰，不过鉴于他现在神志不清，这已经是他能给出的最佳反应了。“我知道为孩子担忧是种什么感觉，那是世界上最糟糕的感觉。”紧接着他问道，“那你现在怎么还在这里？去给她解除诅咒啊。”  
贝特丽丝悲痛又焦虑：“我接到的命令让我待在这里然后治……”  
“让那个命令你的家伙见鬼去吧。”杰洛特说，“快去照顾你的女儿，等她康复再回来。我不会因为几道能缝起来的伤口而死掉的，别忘了我可是猎魔人。”看到她仍然站在原地，他又继续说：“我想我同时也是皇帝的配偶，所以我要命令你离开了。我会下一个皇家法令或者其他随便什么东西，如果只有这样才能行得通的话。”杰洛特讨厌用他的身份去强迫别人做事，他几乎不这么做；不过看到贝特丽丝在得知自己不会因为擅自离开而惹上麻烦后感激地朝他微笑，他觉得打破惯例也挺值。  
太疼了。酒精被泼洒在他的伤口上，然后是医师用力的按压以止住最后一点血，再缝合上狮鹫爪子造成的伤口。医师想要给他一杯加了些麻醉药物的茶来止疼，但是被杰洛特挥退了。他不想在他的循环系统里已经有狮鹫毒素的情况下再混点别的东西进去，况且他与疼痛早已是老友。疼痛分散了他的注意力，让他不再去本能地思考他不想思考的东西，比如如果他没有犯错的话那该死的畜生绝对不会有机会给他留下这么狰狞的伤口。他没有意识到在狮鹫由上至下俯冲时，他是很难挥出重击的，而用出昆恩又太晚了。这是他十年前就在犯的错误，只不过十年前他不会来不及补救。杰洛特闭上眼，在疼痛中陷入冥想。  
杰洛特是被卡尔德温的声音带离冥想状态的。“我猜想殿下应该会想要洗浴。”言下之意是我知道你想要什么以及你看起来真的很脏。确实。  
“好吧，这主意不错。”  
不久之前杰洛特还不得不略过洗澡这一步，或者跳进某条冰冷且看起来和他差不多脏的河流凑合一下，又或者在极偶然的情况下他能搜出几枚金币、找到一个不会喊他变种怪胎或者直言他们不给他这种人提供服务的旅店老板，然后把自己塞进盛满温水的小浴桶里。白鸦园的出现改变了局面，但杰洛特却总是有种不真实感，就好像这样的生活随时都会被夺走。而且在他精疲力竭地草率清洗自己的时候总会拉扯到伤口，那真的很疼。而皇宫的浴场占地大，装饰豪华，并且他自己的公寓边就有一个。他可以为这个小池塘大小的浴池和贴心的浴场侍从而忍受宫廷的所有繁文缛节。浴池里总是盛满热气腾腾的泡着草药的浴水，草药味也不至于辛辣扑鼻让他无法忍受，而且沐浴完后还有柔软的毛巾。杰洛特舒了一口气。大概是毒素让他神志不清冒出这种想法，但是他想他愿意为了此等享受而毫无怨言地参加下一次春分庆典。  
“殿下，您更希望回到您与陛下共有的卧房，还是仍然留在这里？”卡尔德温问道。  
“去我自己的床上。”杰洛特说，“我的伤口可能会裂开，血会渗出绷带。恩希尔不喜欢我把血弄到床上。”  
对于他是怎么来到他的公寓，躺上自己的床的，杰洛特已经记不清楚了，只记得是卡尔德温一路搀扶着他坐下。他从前受伤或者精疲力竭的时候总是习惯于拒绝卡尔德温的搀扶，但是卡尔德温的皇家侍从素养让他就算不能上前搀扶也总要在杰洛特身边来回徘徊，所以后来杰洛特也就任他搀扶了。他倒在床上的时候，一股浓烈的草药味从床边传来。他闻了闻，分辨出那是一杯加入了止疼和安眠药剂的茶。自从恩希尔下令让所有医师学习猎魔人生理以防止他们总开些无效的药之后，医师们就被猎魔人慢于常人的心跳和易发烧的体质吓到了，这导致他们总觉得那些对猎魔人来说只是小意思的伤口让杰洛特时刻处在死亡的边缘。杰洛特叹了口气，撑起头。“好吧。给我喂药吧。”  
“也许我应当为您找来另一个术士，或者说一个德鲁伊？”卡尔德温问道，用一种“你显然必须这么做但是根据礼节我不得不象征性地让你选择一下”的语气。“我相信这会是最好的解决方式，殿下。”  
刚喝完茶的一分钟，杰洛特就已经感到困倦了，他打了个哈欠。“还是不想叫我杰洛特？在我连续六个月把血蹭到你身上之后？”卡尔德温没有回答，那就是“不，我的教养告诉我如果这么做世界会立刻因此毁灭”的委婉表达。“不用费心去找别人了。我是猎魔人——魔药、冥想、变种人的玩意儿。我会没事的。”杰洛特换了个姿势，不小心拉扯到了缝合的伤口。他浑身上下都是缝针的伤口、绷带和淤青，见鬼的，他浑身上下一团糟，看起来活脱脱一个大麻烦。恩希尔不会喜欢这个的。不过当杰洛特想起他那忧心忡忡但终于可以为他的存活而松一口气的丈夫，想到他将从他那里得到的责怪，他的脸上绽出一个小小的笑容。虽然那责怪挺令人烦心的，但那毕竟是恩希尔表达关心的方式。杰洛特在心里想象出恩希尔生气的神情，自娱自乐地小声嘟囔：“是啊。恩希尔会杀了我的。”  
明天注定不会是有趣的一天。希里在出访途中，他的侍从无疑已经厌倦了昆特，而马厩很远，以及考虑到上一次他把萝卜公主牵进皇宫的时候所有人都是何等心惊胆战和目瞪口呆，他决定还是不要和她一道出去遛弯了。真可惜，本来他还想给她刷刷毛，亲手喂两个苹果来安抚一下她在暴雨和狮鹫的双重打击之下的心灵。而当他终于因为困意闭上眼睛的时候，杰洛特想也许他应该召见一下那个新的吟游诗人。那诗人会穿那件滑稽的粉红色的蒂尔外套，戴着那顶插了羽毛的帽子吗？在陷入梦乡之前，他模糊地想。  
  
丹德里恩对着黑色与灰色相间的礼服长叹了一口气，又开始为他们不允许他戴帽子而呻吟起来。这可是他给杰洛特殿下的第一次表演！他大力反抗皇家理发师想要剃掉他的胡子的举动——那个丝毫没有品味的人居然说他紧跟潮流的胡子不堪入目又杂乱不堪，好像丹德里恩不懂时尚一样！不过他最后还是觉得，最好还是不要惹怒一个把刀片贴在你脖子上的人。这就是为什么在得知命运的浪漫计划之前，丹德里恩对进入恩希尔大帝的宫廷毫无兴趣：暗沉的外套、强制性理发，还有一群用鼻孔看人的侍从暗示他——吟游诗人丹德里恩，在专业领域和床榻之上都广受大陆上的贵族和皇室爱戴的丹德里恩——不会鞠躬。  
不过没关系了，所有受到的折辱很快就会回本。如果这是他为了见到他的命运之礼——迷人的利维亚的杰洛特——而必须忍受的折辱；那么是的，他愿意忍受一切。  
丹德里恩对于被直接领到了皇帝配偶的私人公寓感到有点惊讶，毕竟对于第一次见面来说，这算得上是个相当私密的会面地点。丹德里恩是皇家侍从的熟人，只不过大部分时候他都是为了与某位夫人共享鱼水之欢而出入皇宫，但看起来杰洛特今天并没有心情与他共赴极乐（尽管丹德里恩求之不得）。杰洛特的会客厅不大，里面零星有几把高背木椅，一些打了蜡的壁橱以及一张堆满了书的桌子，有三道门通往其他房间。丹德里恩极为震惊地发现原来情况比他预想的还要糟糕——杰洛特被他那残忍又无情的丈夫驱逐，让他一个人孤零零地待着，还指派给他那么少的侍从，甚至不与他同床共枕。尽管丹德里恩心为之碎成了两半，但他发现这是个绝佳机会。  
“殿下。”丹德里恩一边说，一边向杰洛特鞠了一个无可挑剔的躬，浮夸地表达他对于被召见的感激之情，然后在直起身后差点被猎魔人超凡的美丽震撼到无法站稳。他穿得比命运发出旨意的那日要随意很多，并没有穿正式场合的礼服，也没有佩戴珠宝，仅仅只是穿了一件黑色的亚麻衬衫和一条同质地的黑色裤子。丹德里恩颇为吃惊于他的随意的打扮——他以为皇帝的配偶随时随地都得看起来整洁且光彩照人，就算只是召见吟游诗人来一场私人表演；不过他很高兴事实并非他想的那样。然而利维亚的杰洛特身上的一切华美配饰都仅仅只是他本人微不足道的脚注罢了。他洁白如珍珠的发丝在窗外投入的天光下熠熠生辉，那双如骄阳般闪烁着光芒的猫眼赋予他完美的躯体以灵魂。还有那，啊……啊。在这么近的距离注视着他这么长时间，丹德里恩害怕自己会因此昏过去。杰洛特点点头让他的侍从退下，而丹德里恩趁此时间努力让自己冷静下来。“我真诚地对您在这个美好的下午召见鄙人感激无比，取悦您是我最大的荣耀和欢愉。”  
“你最好是这么想的。”杰洛特回道，他低沉的嗓音里带着隐秘的诱惑。但丹德里恩却因为别的原因而暂停了呼吸。杰洛特说的话令他警觉，也令他有些惊慌。有那么一刻，他很害怕他看错了这位皇帝的伴侣，害怕这位殿下也是那种惯以他人的脑袋作威胁之流。然而很快，杰洛特就露出了一个微笑——那只是个玩笑罢了。丹德里恩先是紧张地笑了笑，随后真心实意地笑了起来。“恭喜你。我是说，比赛那事儿。”  
“能够参与此次大赛已然是一种至高荣幸。”丹德里恩说。杰洛特在椅子上调整了一下姿势，他右边的袖子向上掀起了一些，那奶白的光滑皮肤让丹德里恩瞬间紧绷——不过他同样看到了他手腕上染着血迹的绷带。“向您与尼弗迦德帝国致以诚挚的谢意，并祝愿您早日康复。”  
杰洛特在某一刻看起来有些困惑，他先是打量了一下他的肩膀和手臂，然后才发现他的袖子没能遮住他受伤的手腕。“噢，你说这个啊，再过一两天就会好了。伤口没有恶化已经算是我运气好了。”  
丹德里恩不太确定他是不是应该再多问几句，毕竟俗话说好奇害死猫嘛；只不过丹德里恩可不是只蠢猫。到目前为止，杰洛特没有提起任何丹德里恩觉得他会提到的话题，杰洛特与那些他在游历尼弗迦德时不幸遇见的贵族与皇族截然不同；不过他看起来已经帮丹德里恩给对话开了个头。一切的顺利都是理所应当的，毕竟他们之间的羁绊是为命运本身所赞许的。所以他说：“原谅我的冒昧，殿下。如果您不介意的话——当然，您没有任何义务来回答这个卑微却好奇的诗人——我想请问您，究竟是何等厄运的降临让您不幸留下这些伤痕？”  
“狮鹫。”杰洛特回答。  
丹德里恩笑了。他很高兴地发现杰洛特殿下为人颇为风趣。“啊，属于猎魔人的幽默感。看出来您从与魔物搏斗的战场上除了获得技巧与勇气，还发掘了更多东西。我的殿下，您的言辞着实十分风趣。”丹德里恩很欣慰，他发现至少杰洛特的灵魂没有被这压抑的皇宫束缚。尽管他被迫离开了他那史诗般的猎魔人生活，被冷血无情的皇帝当作玩物锁在深宫，只能听凭这个暴君对自己为所欲为——但是在他的灵魂深处，他始终是一个猎魔人。杰洛特看起来有些困惑，而丹德里恩为他的茫然感到心碎。也许深宫里没有人告诉他他拥有多么出色的幽默感，事实上丹德里恩确信在皇宫里从未有人赞扬过他的这一点：鉴于他遇见过的所有皇家侍从都可笑且无趣。一个如此敏锐的人却在此处蹉跎，这无疑是一场悲剧。丹德里恩发誓，在今后的每一天，他都要以千百倍的热情去赞颂杰洛特的睿智与风趣，直到某一天杰洛特发自内心地明白自己值得这些赞扬。“当然，你当然可以拥有自己的小秘密。要听一首歌吗？”  
“好啊。”杰洛特示意丹德里恩坐到自己身边的一张椅子上。在那个距离，丹德里恩可以轻而易举地看见杰洛特短暂地伸出舌尖濡湿他如玫瑰一般红润的嘴唇。丹德里恩为此悸动又为此叹息。他知道，想必只有命运的旨意，才能帮助他在他们真正确立恋情之前抵抗住杰洛特的魅力。  
丹德里恩把他的鲁特琴从背后取下来，然后姿态得体地落座在杰洛特指给他的那张椅子上，把他的哄骗姑娘的趁手工具在膝盖上放好。他给鲁特琴调了一下音，拨弄了两声就打算开始，一点都不想浪费时间在他初见的爱人面前笨拙地试音，那绝对会打破杰洛特对美妙旋律的期待。“我会为您表演任何您想听的歌曲。尽管我想说，我为您专门写了一首歌。”  
“我？”杰洛特看起来很惊讶，“为什么？”  
丹德里恩的心因为他的话碎成了两半。这个高贵而耀眼的人，这个如此光彩夺目又动人心魂的人，竟然不知道为什么有人愿意为他写歌。丹德里恩不知道为什么有人不愿意。唉，除了消灭杰洛特的无聊、孤独和了无生趣的情绪，他还得重建杰洛特的自信。“因为你让我移不开目光。我能说些什么呢？我总是有一双善于发现艺术的眼睛。”丹德里恩盯着杰洛特，轻佻地笑了笑，随即他——哦——猛地反应过来这不是最明智的回答。杰洛特可不是其他什么随随便便的贵族，他见鬼的可是尼弗迦德之主的伴侣。不过丹德里恩可不怕，因为这句台词确实不错，以及他早在几十年前就学会厚着脸皮面对一切了。他的脸上依旧维持着那笑容，继续说：“抱歉，殿下。也许我的措辞有些冒犯了。”  
“杰洛特。”杰洛特说。  
丹德里恩眨了眨眼。“我恳请您的重复？”  
杰洛特接下来的话动摇了这个被深深迷住的可怜诗人的世界观。“叫我杰洛特。”  
丹德里恩的心脏在他的胸膛里急速地跃动起来，活像在跳一支艳情而热烈的吉格舞。他早就在脑海里以杰洛特来称呼眼前这位可爱的殿下，但是从不敢将这宣之于口。但是，他绝不能让杰洛特知道他在见到他的那一刻起，就已经迫不及待地渴望正大光明地呼唤他的名字。所以他说：“殿下应当知道这是相当不合适的——”  
“去他的合适。我已经听够了这些陈词滥调。”杰洛特哼了一声。丹德里恩又一次眨了眨眼，被他的语气和用词震住了。杰洛特是一个猎魔人，显而易见，但是丹德里恩猜想宫廷礼仪应该并不允许如此缤纷多彩的词语的出现。杰洛特听起来，相当直白地表现出了，厌倦。“一个来自民间的吟游诗人大概会乐意省掉这些狗屁礼仪吧。”  
丹德里恩笑了起来。“好吧，如果你坚持要这样，杰洛特。”他眨眨眼，“只有在我们的独处的时候才行。”  
一切准备就绪后，丹德里恩开始弹奏他写下的那首歌曲的前奏。乐声在屋里回荡，然后他和着旋律开始吟唱。丹德里恩挺喜欢他写的这首歌谣的。他赞扬皇帝配偶的美丽与强大，他赞扬他无论作为猎魔人还是皇帝的配偶都深受爱戴，他赞扬他将整个大陆的芳心一扫而空。他一边低唱一边牢牢地注视着杰洛特那双魅惑人心的猫眼，拿不定主意是该立刻向他的命定之人交付灵魂还是努力阻止自己深陷那片灿金色的海洋之中。  
杰洛特在歌曲结束时看起来还意犹未尽，而丹德里恩想知道他到底渴望听到的是什么，他是不是在怀念那些自由的岁月，那些在他沿着这条金砖铺就的路踏进这个困住他的镀金笼子之前的岁月；在那些简简单单的日子里，他可以走进一家乡野酒馆，想喝多少酒就喝多少，然后屏息聆听像丹德里恩一样的吟游诗人唱些不入流的小曲儿，接着整个酒馆都会为此沸腾，而这些歌曲永远不会被允许在皇宫的高墙里被表演；他是不是在怀念着猎魔之路上生活，那自由得如同白狼一般的生活，躺在碧草之上，头顶无垠天空，有温暖的阳光洒下。猎魔人的生活是浪漫的，在大陆上没有目的地游荡，从不忘却从哪里来，也从不拥有复杂的关系，不受制约、不被束缚。丹德里恩想也许这就是杰洛特在怀念的东西——自由。  
“你唱得很好。”杰洛特在沉默了片刻后说，“这首歌的歌词都是你自己作的，是吗？”  
“是的，当然。”丹德里恩骄傲地咧嘴一笑，“由我的技巧写就，自我的心底流出。”  
“我想也是。”杰洛特回答，“没错，这歌很好。即使是恩希尔也说——”他活灵活现地模仿起皇帝的声线，“获胜的吟游诗人名副其实。他以前可从来不说任何关于吟游诗人的好话。”  
“我希望我也能获得为陛下演唱的机会。”丹德里恩轻巧地说。尽管他完全不想，甚至希望这事儿永远不要发生。事实上，他一辈子估计都不能接受把他真实的情感掩藏起来，沦为观众想听什么就得唱什么的仆人——也不想放弃他的斗争精神，让他的脑袋长期安稳地待在他的脖子上——为杰洛特那个无理、残暴、根本配不上他的丈夫表演，这件事只要想一想，丹德里恩就已经失去了热情。他只想告诉恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯，他不配得到这个被禁锢住的猎魔人的爱。但是他应当回答他十分乐意为陛下表演，而他也不得不这么做。  
“他在路上。”杰洛特说，“他要去伽玛瑞，因为一些政治上的破事儿。”他停顿了片刻，然后又说，“不知道他会去多久，不过显然，他在任何时候回来都可以听到许多新歌。”  
“啊，真不错。”丹德里恩回答，尽量表现得好像他并没有为杰洛特的境遇而痛心疾首。杰洛特是那么没有存在感，他被他的丈夫抛弃，任由他在皇宫里空度人生；自私的皇帝却在全世界乱逛，连自己什么时候回来都不告诉他。他为皇帝感到可耻。丹德里恩开始考虑去刺探这件涉及皇权和婚姻的麻烦事儿到底明不明智——世界上最复杂的事情就是皇权下的婚姻——可是……这里只有他们两个人，杰洛特看起来也不像那种会责打多管闲事的吟游诗人的皇族；最坏的情况下，也不过是他可能不再愿意回答每一个问题。杰洛特没有义务向丹德里恩对他一样，对丹德里恩毫无保留，但是也许他在享受丹德里恩对他的坦诚，并为那些被皇室规矩剥夺的聊天机会而郁闷。所以丹德里恩问：“陛下总是不在宫里吗？”  
“是啊。”杰洛特苦涩地笑了一下，觉得自己感受到了被战争夺走丈夫的少女的痛心与忧伤。“最近一段时间他总是不在。”  
丹德里恩向杰洛特安抚性地微笑了一下。杰洛特被那样地忽视，那样地抛弃，如同一颗耀眼的明珠被人随意地丢在箱子的角落蒙尘。尽管如此，他依旧能以勇气面对这一切，就算憎恨自己的身份，仍然尽职尽责地扮演好自己在皇家的角色，这是多么了不起啊。他不该忍受这么多痛苦的。丹德里恩多想用他弹奏鲁特琴的双手捧住杰洛特的那颗孤独的心，对它呢喃他到底是多么荣幸能够将它捧在手心，是多么荣幸能够给予它一方歇脚的天地。“啊，”但丹德里恩只是这么回复。因为说这些都太早了——真的有些太早了。“想要再听一首歌吗？”  
“好啊。”杰洛特回答。  
丹德里恩再次把手指搭在鲁特琴的琴弦上，想象着杰洛特眼底泛着的对旧日的愁思——通过他们灵魂之间那强烈的羁绊，他立刻知道了他应当演唱什么。他再次将视线凝固在杰洛特身上，而后伴着奏起的悦耳音乐，轻声和了起来。他唱起了一条开阔的大道，唱起了那仁爱地包容着万物的自然；有人在林中繁叶的低语中睡去，在凉爽的夏雨里沐浴。他描绘了斑斓的春花在激流边绽放，新枝尚轻巧，阳光播撒下暖意。那歌里唱的是高墙外的世界，是被牢牢锁住的杰洛特看不到的那个世界——所以丹德里恩用他的歌谣把这个世界带到这个被困住的猎魔人面前。当他唱完这首歌谣，他让舒适的沉默再次在他们两人之间蔓延，直到杰洛特开口。  
“他妈的。”杰洛特说，“这首歌。真他妈好。”  
“谢谢你，杰洛特。”丹德里恩轻柔地笑，“我很高兴能给你带来些快乐的时光。”  
可就在那个时候——就在两首歌之后，就在杰洛特开始兴致高昂，而丹德里恩正打算着手修补他的灵魂时，一件糟糕的事情中断了他的计划——杰洛特的侍从走了进来，深鞠一躬。那个年轻人端着一杯散发着强烈草药气味、冒着腾腾热气的茶。他把杯子交给杰洛特，那味道让杰洛特皱了皱鼻子。丹德里恩发现这是个他相当喜欢的猎魔人小习惯。侍从一直等到杰洛特朝着那杯茶点了点头，才继续说道：“殿下，您的晚餐马上就准备好了。丹德里恩，我可以把你带回你的房间或者其他的餐厅，你想要在哪里用餐都可以。”  
丹德里恩被侍从自他的命运之礼的公寓以极快的速度带离，在此之前他甚至都不能好好地向杰洛特鞠躬道别。他哀伤地从厚重的大门关上之前的门缝之间回望杰洛特，不想要他再次被孤零零地锁在大门之后，可他却无能为力。丹德里恩把手按上那扇隔开他们的大门，为他不能为杰洛特做更多而无比痛苦。杰洛特被捆在他的丈夫身边，被留在他自己冷清又寒酸的卧房里，甚至在用餐之时都没有任何人陪伴。而丹德里恩太弱小了，他无法对抗整个尼弗迦德帝国与杰洛特头顶上那盏王冠的重量。  
这位皇帝的伴侣是如此浪漫，如此悲哀，如此惊艳，又如此迷人。他一定是对丹德里恩的灵魂施下了某种咒语，就算丹德里恩想要挣脱那咒语，也注定无功而返。丹德里恩知道他找到了他命定的缪斯。  
丹德里恩径直回到了他的房间，在桌子前坐了下来，提笔疾书直至黎明。  
  
哪怕是用最低的标准来看，也不能说这场谈判是顺利的。  
恩希尔向杰洛特解释情况时，将伽玛瑞比作是王座边的一根荆棘刺；不过在经过了与一群不知所云的皇族、贵族、外交官、各党派的领导人和金融业代表们的会议之后，他发现他严重低估了这个问题。这简直就是把他层层包裹起来的荆棘群——他痛苦地被裹挟其中，无望地被牢牢缠绕。恩希尔没有带上杰洛特也许是一个相当不明智的决定，因为他迫切地需要在某人面前对现有的局面振臂阐发自己的见解，而他的随行人员并无一人可以聆听。莫尔凡的职责是提供战术上的建议，莫文娜对他的态度永远是精心计算过的礼貌和疏离，梅瑞里德则被皇家规矩训练得太好了以至于永远对他保持顺从。而杰洛特，与他们不同，会以他那著名的刻薄的幽默与他一道抱怨；更何况杰洛特是世界上唯一一个能让恩希尔卸下冷静的假面的人。在出行前的最后一刻，他才改变了主意决定带上他的元帅，于是莫尔凡半夜从床上爬起来加入了他的出访行列——他想也许他也应该让他的丈夫一起来的。  
“愚蠢，愚不可及。”恩希尔又重复了一遍，摇了摇头，一巴掌拍在桌上丝毫没有任何作用的军事报告上。“如果发生军事冲突，伊宾无疑会毁掉伽玛瑞，连伽玛瑞的人都知道这个。如果不是他们笃定我不可能任由我的两个行省发生战争，他们怎么可能态度这么强硬。”  
“伽玛瑞的局势目前还没有达到如此糟糕的情况，不过我赞同您的观点。”莫尔凡回答。  
“局势？他们从来没有明确告知我在他们内部存在这么多的派系。”恩希尔冷着脸把面前的会议记录推开，“我现在知道为什么了。因为他们一旦告诉我，他们就不可能从我这里得到任何帮助。”  
是的，把他的伴侣留在皇宫里可能是恩希尔做出的一个十分错误的决定。在听了无穷无尽的争吵与辩论，且每一方都持相冲突的意见之时，他迫切需要一个人来帮助他梳理局势。莫尔凡是个很优秀的战略家，但这却也是问题所在——尽管有着卓越的政治才能，但他毕竟首先是个军事策略家，他处理问题的方式对现在的复杂政局并无助益。而杰洛特，虽然他并非政治家之流——甚至在猎魔人生涯时，他把避开国王当作人生准则，尽管总是事与愿违——他在面对人性时却总是眼光独到，对于如何处理道德的两难困境也总是能够提出专家级建议。正是因为他从未浸淫在政治的世界之中，而是与之保持距离，所以他总是能够提出打破定式的精彩的解决方案。鉴于恩希尔现在正迫切地希望杰洛特就在这里陪伴着他，这大约证明了他在恩希尔心中的地位之高。猎魔人，尽管他对会议、长篇大论的演讲或是曲折迂回的发言毫无兴趣，仍然会是现在的局面下的一个助力。虽然他真的很不擅长加入他们的政治活动——他和外交事务八字不合——但是他们都认为最好的解决办法是让杰洛特在开会的时候闭上嘴，然后稍后在只有他们两人的场合把他的看法与观点向恩希尔一吐为快。  
恩希尔低头看着桌上的文件，头也不抬地朝他的内务总管、将军和术士挥挥手：“都退下。”  
三人点头离开。他们知道恩希尔需要一些时间来独处，以避免自己被身边压抑焦躁氛围影响。然而他们根本不知道恩希尔最需要的究竟是什么。  
恩希尔每天都需要一些独处的时间，或者换个更适当的说法，需要与他的丈夫和女儿在一起的时间。他们三个有很多在一起的幸福回忆，而此时此刻因为一些不知名的原因，他想起了那些希里雅强迫他参加的“家庭聚餐”。那时她刚刚说服恩希尔以猎魔人合约的名义召见杰洛特到尼弗迦德来陪她，刚开始的时候他们对彼此客客气气，因为杰洛特遵守了他的诺言，把希里雅带到恩希尔面前，也因为他们在照顾他们共同的女儿的情绪；不过很快他们就开始看彼此不顺眼。希里雅最终被他们不断的冲突搞得厌烦了，挨个儿给了他们一次正式的谈话，然后坚持他们三个在一起吃晚饭，并且在晚饭期间禁止一切争吵和政治话题。刚开始的时候他们浑身不舒服，恩希尔和杰洛特在不能相互嘲讽的情况下一般会选择无视对方；不过慢慢地，他们逐渐陷入了一场场谈话，发现了他们的许多共同之处。这就是一些别的情感的开始。最开始的时候恩希尔只是为了希里雅而忍受这一切，但现在这一切已经成为了他露出微笑的理由。  
“杰洛特，告诉我你怎么想。”恩希尔语气嘲讽地对着空气说，“哪个间谍是最愚不可及的蠢货？”他停顿片刻，好像在等待一个根本不会出现的回答，然后他说：“对，你是对的。答案是所有人。每一个都是。”他笑了起来，显得扭曲又苦涩。他的丈夫确实凭一己之力让他的幽默感变得奇怪了起来。“告诉我，杰洛特，我该不该放任他们做任何他们想做的事情，然后从这个该死的地方逃走，抛弃我的王座，牵起你的手回到葡萄园？”停顿。“是的，你又说对了，我不能把这个负累抛给希里。一如既往地有同理心，猎魔人。不过还有一点你说的是对的——我们应该再多来些葡萄酒。更多。”  
总有一天他们会离开的，恩希尔提醒他自己，不过不是现在。他为希里感到骄傲，她正在慢慢成长为一个合格的女王；不过他希望在她继承王位之时，他能交给她一个国泰民安的尼弗迦德；他不想在她宣布自己准备好时阻碍她的道路，不想在这个王位上待太久，但他也不想让她活成自己的样子。  
恩希尔经常会梦想他和杰洛特未来在白鸦园的日子，在他清醒的时候，也在他陷入沉眠之时。在他们结婚的第三年，杰洛特终于带他去了陶森特的葡萄园，自那以后，他们的退休生活在恩希尔眼里就有了轮廓：他们会在田园日落那褪了色的阳光下啜饮葡萄酒，沉浸在无数场谈话与温柔的拥抱之中，在每个晚上做爱——大部分时候不止一次。在他的人生里，恩希尔第一次明白了平静的含义，就在杰洛特的避风港里。他发现他沉醉在这片宁静之中，细数着在那里的每分每秒，他甚至笑了一两次——尽管那笑容一闪而逝。当他们最终返回皇宫，那片净土仍然长久地在恩希尔的脑海里驻留，直到那衍生成一种绵延不断的、深切而刺人的渴望。  
恩希尔的思绪飘向了杰洛特，他开始想杰洛特有没有找到狮鹫的踪迹，他有没有与之搏斗。这个想法让他的皮肤猛然发冷，肌肉不自觉地收紧，他的心脏开始快速地跳动，他强迫自己继续呼吸。他选择不再去想这件事。  
“莫尔凡、莫文娜、梅瑞里德。”恩希尔扬声道。他知道他们不会走远。正如他所预料的，书房门立刻打开，他们再一次走了进来。为了测试他的理论，恩希尔问：“告诉我你们的想法，哪个间谍是最愚不可及的蠢货？”  
“要给出答案，我恐怕需要更多的评估依据。”莫尔凡回答道。  
“这不是我可以置喙的问题。”莫文娜说道。  
“陛下自会得出最正确的答案。”梅瑞里德推脱道。  
恩希尔摇了摇头，讽刺的笑容再次浮上了他的嘴唇。“答案是所有人。每一个都是。”  



End file.
